What If - A Collection of One Shots
by jellybean530
Summary: This is a collection one-shots and drabbles. Rated M for possible MATURE CONTENT! All sorts of pairings, first starting out as Zutara, for Zutara Month :) ENJOY!


**So this is my first drabble; it's for the Zutara Month! Please be kind when you review, but please let me know your true feelings about it! **

**DISCLAIMER: ZUTARA DOESN'T BELONG TO ME!**

* * *

Song: What If by Kate Winslet

Characters: Zuko and Katara

Summary: After Katara chooses Aang, she thinks about the past with Zuko. She hated him in the beginning. He grew to become a friend. And as the end of the war came around, she grew to even love him. But she was confused, she loved Aang too. Was her decision right? Did she choose the right man to be with? Can she change her mind without causing another war, without destroying the friendship that the Fire Lord and Avatar had, and need for peace?

Words: 455 (including Song)

* * *

Katara arrived at his bedroom door a bit before breakfast and decided that she wouldn't move until Zuko arrived. Servants were very helpful and brought her lunch, telling her brother and Aang that she was in a very important meeting that was very sudden. She knew that Zuko has many meetings to attend and even more people to please but she had to have an answer to the question that was eating away at her.

**_._**

**_Here I stand alone_**

**_With this weight upon my heart_**

**_And it will not go away_**

**_In my head I keep on looking back_**

**_Right back to the start_**

**_Wondering what it was that made you change_**

**_._**

When Zuko got to the breakfast chamber, he knew something was going to happen today. Katara was missing and neither Sokka or Aang knew where she was or knew anything about the spur of the moment meeting, the servants came to tell them about. The Fire Lord's day was very busy, meetings from breakfasy until mid afternoon, and then bending pratice until dinner. He was afraid that Katara would miss lunch, pratice, and dinner. He needed to know where she was. But he couldn't get distracted, anymore then he already is. He had a question running around in his heart and he needed to get the time to talk to Katara about it.

**_._**

**_Well I tried_**

**_But I had to draw the line_**

**_And still this question keeps on spinning in my mind_**

**_._**

For Zuko the day went as fast as a new born trying to crawl. He wanted to get out of the meetings as soon as he could but he could not skimp out on his duties. When lunch was announced, Zuko readily dismissed the council and went to go search for Katara in the dinning room. She wasn't at lunch either. Lunch soon just lost all appeal when she didn't show up late. Heading back to the meeting room, Zuko wished that the next two hour would fly right by. And it seemed that for once his wish was granted.

**_._**

**_What if I had never let you go_**

**_Would you be the man I used to know_**

**_If I'd stayed_**

**_If you'd tried_**

**_If we could only turn back time_**

**_But I guess we'll never know_**

**_._**

After he was finished with his meeting, Zuko headed to his room to change into his workout clothing. When she heard footsteps coming in her direction, Katara looked up. It was Zuko coming. Looking at her, Zuko nodded and let her in.

"What can I do for you, Master Katara?" He asked as he unlocked his door and let her in. Stepping towards his wardobe, Zuko started to unlace his heavy robe. Katara stepped into his room and shut the door quietly.

**_._**

**_Many roads to take_**

**_Some to joy_**

**_Some to heart-ache_**

**_Anyone can lose their way_**

**_And if I said that we could turn it back_**

**_Right back to the start_**

**_Would you take the chance and make the change_**

**_._**

"I came to ask you a question..." She said, looking down to the floor. Katara tried to get the resolve that she had outside in the hall once again.

"Yes?" Zuko was somewhat apprehensive about what she had to ask, but with a glance in her direction, he knew that she was feeling the same.

**_._**

**_Do you think how it would have been sometimes_**

**_Do you pray that I'd never left your side_**

**_._**

Katara paused... _Was she ready to admit her feelings? If it came down to it, was she ready to leave Aang? Did she truly love Zuko that much?_

**_._**

**_What if I had never let you go_**

**_Would you be the man I used to know_**

**_If I'd stayed_**

**_If you'd tried_**

**_If we could only turn back time_**

**_But I guess we'll never know_**

**_._**

"Katara...Are you ok?" Zuko looked concerned. Katara looked pale despite her tan skin. Zuko stepped up next to her and reached out to touch her shoulder. "Is everything ok?"

**_._**

**_If only we could turn the hands of time_**

**_If I could take you back would you still be mine_**

**_._**

Katara looked up into his eyes, "I need the truth, ok? I really need to know."

"Ok, I will answer truthfully. What is it?" Zuko replied, not breaking the eye contact.

**_._**

**_'Cos I tried_**

**_But I had to draw the line_**

**_And still this question keep on spinning in my mind_**

**_._**

"Zuko..." Katara bit her lip and seemed to think for a moment, "Can we allow these feelings to grow between us?"

**_._**

**_What if I had never let you go_**

**_Would you be the man I used to know_**

**_What if I had never walked away_**

**_'Cos I still love you more than I can say_**

**_If I'd stayed_**

**_If you'd tried_**

**_If we could only turn back time_**

**_But I guess we'll never know_**

**_We'll never know_**

**_._**

Zuko could only think of one response. He pulled her close and kissed her. With all the feeling that he could muster. This kiss was the kiss to tell all. It the kind of kiss that made you want to go to the tallest tower and yell to the world that you love someone. The kind of kiss that slowed time, accelerated your heart, that was the death and the life inside you.

Katara returned that kiss with all the same feelings. Smiling against Zuko's lips, Katara thought, _Now we know. And I will never let you go again. _


End file.
